Explosión
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Si volvieras a nacer en otro tiempo, ¿qué te gustaría ser? . Era una pregunta que sólo podía surgir de la mente de un soñador en medio de la guerra. Kirishima Eijiro era esa clase de hombre. Por otro lado, Bakugo Katsuki era una explosión hecha persona, explosión que poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a controlar [Semi AU, Segunda Guerra Mundial].


Amo esta ship. Es de mis favoritas. Me duele tanto que no haya demasiado material de ellos en español ;v; Así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para subir las pequeñas ideas que se me ocurren :D

Tengo que admitir que esta historia se me ocurrió luego de ver una hermosa imagen de una artista (chample508 vía Tumblr) donde tanto Bakugo como Kirishima están vestidos como militares. Dije «¡Tengo que escribir algo así!» y de esa forma nació este fanfic. Espero que les guste o/.

* * *

 **EXPLOSIÓN**

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Decenas de miles habían dado sus vidas en una confrontación que día a día se volvía más angustiante. Tanto _Los_ _Aliados_ como _el Eje_ , Roma-Berlín-Tokio, pasaban momentos donde nadar en un océano de sangre se había convertido en una inquietante costumbre. Y así como la bandera nipona lo marcaba en su nación, cada amanecer era de un imponente tono carmesí.

—¡Hey, Bakugo!

—Deberías guardar esas energías para la guerra y no para despertarme temprano.

El pelirrojo rió en respuesta mientras se colocaba el uniforme.

—¿Escuchaste el comunicado de ayer?

Katsuki contestó con un gruñido perezoso a modo de interrogante.

—Al fin vamos a luchar. ¡Somos parte oficial del ejército!

—Ah, eso —luego de unos segundos, decidió desperezarse para hacer lo mismo que su camarada y alistarse.

—¿No es genial?

—No veo nada de genial en recorrer medio país para agarrarnos a putazos —eso lo podía hacer en cualquier lado—. Es una jodida molestia.

—¡Pero vamos a la guerra, Bakugo! ¡La guerra!

—Y supongo que no te basta con que tus neuronas se maten entre ellas.

—Oh, vamos —se quejó, aunque más bien parecía un berrinche—. No seas así.

—Sólo digo la verdad.

Salieron del dormitorio junto al resto de los compañeros con quienes compartían habitación y en unas cuantas horas comenzaron a experimentar en carne propia el primer día de su eterno infierno: el campo de batalla.

Pese a estar acostumbrados a los estridentes sonidos de las bombas, los cañones y las armas de fuego durante las prácticas, asesinar era una historia diferente. Era un miasma que se expandía con el hedor de la muerte.

Katsuki, quien tenía la mente más tenaz e impetuosa, fue de los primeros en acostumbrarse. Su capacidad física y reflejos demostraron ser, más que un don, un arma que permitiría su sobrevivencia, y en poco tiempo esa misma habilidad lo convirtió en un demonio.

Eijiro trató de seguirle el paso, habría jurado que su cadáver pasaría a ser otro más del montón de no ser porque su amigo estaba allí para devolverle la razón a golpes.

Su primer día fue una pesadilla encarnada, el segundo, fue aún peor. Sólo les quedaba adaptarse hasta formar parte de esa neblina de terror psicológico que los engullía lentamente; no había escapatoria.

Escalaron a costa del dolor y el sacrificio, no teniendo de otra más que usar como peldaños aquellos cuerpos sin vida que se aglomeraban bajo sus pies, hasta llegar a formar parte de un escuadrón de élite en Hiroshima.

Cuatro años pasaron desde entonces. Sus mañanas, tardes y noches no habían cambiado en absoluto. No obstante, en esta fecha, 06 de Agosto de 1945, no tenían ni idea de que se suscitaría la peor de las catástrofes, y la última que verían.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Bakugo, ¿eres creyente?

—¿Uh? —¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?—. ¿Acaso quieres rezar? Te estás cagando del miedo, ¿cierto?

—¿Eh? ¡No!

—Entonces supongo que te parece un bonito tema para hablar en una trinchera —agregó con ironía justo antes de colocarse en la mirilla de la ametralladora para disparar, eso sí, soltando sus ya conocidos gritos de «¡váyanse al infierno, bastardos!».

Kirishima se encargaba de cubrir su espalda, pese a estar en una posición estratégicamente oculta, debía mantener ojos y oídos atentos (ésto último le costaba algo trabajo con semejantes risotadas sádicas tan cerca de sí).

Una vez que retomaron sus posiciones de resguardo, el pelirrojo se aventuró a hacer plática en lo que esperaban a que arribara su equipo de relevo con las municiones.

—Si volvieras a nacer en otro tiempo, ¿qué te gustaría ser?

Al principio el rubio se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con una cara de extrañeza antes de inquirir:

—¿Acaso la pólvora le está haciendo más daño a tu cerebro?

—¡No es eso! —¿por qué nunca se lo tomaba enserio? Un suspiro pesado brotó de sus labios. De alguna forma, había logrado tomarle gusto a la batalla. Podía sacar toda la adrenalina que llevaba dentro, además de pelear como un igual junto a su camarada.

Quería ganar. Hacer que su país fuera más importante, más poderoso y estar orgulloso de haber sido uno de los que arriesgaron su cuello para lograrlo; por otro lado, también le habría gustado llevar una vida más tranquila, sin constantes amenazas, sin preocuparse por los alimentos, con la certeza de que tendría vestido y techo. ¿Cómo se sentiría algo así? Si hubiese nacido en una época más pacífica, ¿podría, incluso, haber declarado sus sentimientos a la persona que tenía a un lado?

Ya que lo que más le inquietaba del campo de batalla, no era ser asesinado, ni despertar otra mañana sabiendo que debía sostener un arma y arrebatarle el alma a otra centena de personas; nada de eso, lo que lo angustiaba y carcomía su mente al punto del pánico, era perderlo a él, a Katsuki.

Bakugo lo observó con detenimiento. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero distinguía una profunda tristeza en el semblante ajeno. Aunque se trataba de un soldado firme, ese chico tenía demasiadas emociones, era como un libro abierto, todo lo contrario a sí mismo.

El pelirrojo volvió a hacer uso de la palabra.

—Es sólo que…

—Si naciera de nuevo —lo interrumpió—, me gustaría ser un súper héroe con una increíble particularidad.

Eijiro soltó una risita.

—¡¿De qué te estás riendo?!

—Esa respuesta…

—¡Tú fuiste el que preguntó! —chasqueó la lengua y volteó hacia otro lado—. No te vuelo la cabeza en este instante sólo porque estamos en el mismo bando.

—Gracias por la consideración —dijo con ingenua felicidad—. ¡Pero eso de los súper poderes suena genial! Yo desearía tener la piel tan dura como una roca. Así podría protegernos de las balas.

—Que infantil.

—¡Pero sería muy útil! ¿A ti qué te gustaría?

—Hm —subió los ojos al cielo, un par de aviones enemigos cruzaron las nubes, dejando caer algo. ¿Otro bombardeo? Retomó su posición en la ametralladora, buscando distinguir con la mirilla qué era aquello—. Tal vez alguna habilidad relacionada con el…

 _Fuego._

Fue lo único que pudo distinguir debido a la forma de propagación de lo que se había detonado a la distancia.

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de reaccionar, su último pensamiento fue sumergido en el vacío. Cualquier movimiento que pudiesen hacer quedó reducido, ni siquiera a cenizas, sino al olvido.

Lo que ahogó sus voces y abrasó el vacío era un arma de destrucción masiva que arrasó con todo lo que alguna vez tuvo espíritu en el lugar. La única voz en ser escuchada susurró de horror: _«Dios mío, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?»_ , y la Tierra que alguna vez fue fértil, bramó al sentir cómo sus entrañas eran corroídas poco a poco.

* * *

—¡Kirishima! —Katsuki abrió los ojos de golpe y se reincorporó en la cama. Su respiración estaba notablemente agitada y el sudor frío recorría sus sienes. Alterado, miró a su alrededor.

¿Su… cuarto?

Estaba en la U.A.

«¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?». Volteó a ver el reloj. Iban a dar las siete.

Se paró de inmediato, casi cayendo de bruces al suelo pues sus cobijas se habían encargado de enredarse en sus piernas.

—¡Jodidas sábanas! —se zafó rápido y se colocó el uniforme. Acto seguido escuchó unos toques en su puerta.

—¡Hey, Bakugo!

Oh, conocía bien esa voz.

Salió de su habitación, encarando la sonrisa radiante de Eijiro con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Pero mira qué rostro tienes —agregó sorprendido. Parecía que Katsuki había hecho de todo en la noche, menos descansar.

—Así nací, ¿algún problema?

—¿Te desvelaste?

—No te interesa —comenzó a caminar en dirección al desayunador—. Deberías guardar esas energías para estudiar y no para despertarme temprano.

El pelirrojo rió en respuesta antes de agregar:

—¿Escuchaste el comunicado de ayer?

El chico explosivo estuvo por responder con un gruñido perezoso a modo de interrogante, mas sus pasos se detuvieron de forma abrupta. Las imágenes de su _sueño_ golpearon su cabeza, por lo que cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Eijiro se quedó muy extrañado, incluso podría decirse que se preocupó.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal, Bakugo?

—No es nada —regresó su semblante a la normalidad y continuó.

—¿Seguro? Tal vez deberías ir con Recovery Girl.

—Estoy bien. Ya no molestes o serás tú quien tenga que ver a la vieja.

Eijiro dejó escapar una risa como respuesta.

—¿Qué decías de ayer? —agregó el mayor.

—¡Ah, la noticia! —inquirió con bastante emoción—. All Might avisó que hoy tendríamos un entrenamiento especial compartido con las otras clases. ¿No te emociona?

—Claro. Me encanta ver la jeta de muchos inútiles con habilidades patéticas.

—Oh, vamos. Puede que te sirva en el futuro. No te haría mal conocer un poco sobre los héroes que saldrán de aquí. Ya sabes, de vez en cuando los profesionales tienen que hacer equipo y…

Katsuki no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a lo que decía pero, por alguna razón, escuchar esa emocionada voz platicándole sobre cualquier sandez, hacía que algo en su pecho se volviera cálido.

¿Una llama?

No.

Era fuego.

Una explosión.

Una que, sabía, era capaz de controlar.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? :D  
_

 _Me alegrarían bastante el día dejándome saber su opinión en los comentarios. Gracias por leer [inserte corazón]._


End file.
